


The Wish granted by Destruction

by Giulietta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, All Magic Comes With a Price, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Character Death, Confrontations, Confused Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Confused Alya Césaire, Confusion, Denial, Epic Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Issues, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, Loss of Parent(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Memory Loss, Miraculous Side Effects, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tom Dupain, Resurrection, Revelations, Sleep Deprivation, Survivor Guilt, Teenagers, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: All because of this arrogant and retarded brat, Plagg watched his kitten's life flicker in his grasp. Just because of necessity, he's shifted chosens and left the last one to die. Because of his new chosen's inexperience, he could barely visit his kittenuntil now.He is a kwami, the master and concept of destruction, an all-mighty entity who is needed in a ritual with his counterpart to grant any wish with a necessary price.(This is why one needs both miraculouses to make a wish..)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	1. Plagg did a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of chapter 27 in - [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

**"We made a promise."**

...

Someone wonders whose voice that was. **A familiar, middle-aged man's voice... Maybe?**

_What happened?_ ~~Thoughts bounce back and forth, not exactly understood by the thinker herself~~. Existence. _Life._ ~~**Death**.~~ Strange concepts in this state of being.

...

_Something must have happened._ This someone latched onto their thoughts intermingling with a thick fog of some sort. ~~**I am a female.**~~ She can't recall anything as she floats/falls to who-knows-where. **~~I exist.~~** She knows she _was_ alive, but maybe she _is_ dead now? _Something happened and I died._

Feeling nothing. Hearing nothing. Sensing nothing. Smelling nothing. Staring at nothing. Tasting nothing.

_What exactly_ happened? The thoughts echo once more and the female agreed with herself. ~~**I protected my friends.**~~ Something bad must have happened to her friends? 

**"Marinette."**

_That's my name._ Marinette remembers, trying to respond back. For reasons unknown to her, she cannot.

_The body refuses to listen._ The body acts like a prison to her mind. She's awake. Marinette thinks she's awake. She is thinking, after all.

_What happened?_ The thoughts repeat. ~~**An akuma and amok.**~~ Marinette remembers facing an akuma and amok specializing in sharp metal blades. ~~**Chloé caused it.**~~ Marinette remembers Chloé being its main target. ~~**Chloé was too slow.**~~ Despite her orders, Chloé disobeyed and went the other way. **~~The akuma wasn't the deadly one.~~** The amok released its blades at the blonde. **~~The amok activates its skill when the escape path narrows.~~** She did her best to deflect the attacks with a metal staff, eventually using ??? and it started a timer. ~~**Chloé was a liability.**~~ The akumatized villain took advantage of that. **~~Cornered by two enemies.~~** She needed to retreat, but needed to take Chloé with her. ~~Then the amok began to fly and release more blades.~~ _I got shot down._

_Who are you?_ Marinette finds it difficult to recall everything. She needs someone's help. **~~The voice belongs to Plagg, the black cat kwami.~~** Marinette struggles harder. Plagg. A familiar name that makes her chest tingle. Plagg is a friend. She needs to speak to Plagg. _Don't leave me alone. Plagg! Don't stop speaking._

**"As if I'd watch you rot in this place."**

**~~My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng~~**. More memories flood into her mind, distorting her perception.

The world is too dark. The world is too silent. The world is too cold. **A void.** ~~She's trapped in the middle~~.

~~**I am Lady Noire, the black cat miraculous holder!**~~ Marinette struggled with all her might. Her fingertips twitch. Her head tilts slightly. _movemoveMoveMOVEALREADY!_

_I SAID MOVE!_ Marinette orders her body. The memories flow faster and are easier to absorb. The Pain is returning.

~~**Her body is bound.**~~ The world grows brighter. ~~**Something is forcing air into her.**~~ Marinette struggles to escape, to return to the world one more time.

**"What are you willing to pay, bread?"**

_Whatever I possess._ Marinette spoke with her heart. She may not be able to speak, but she knows Plagg can hear her.

The world grows even brighter, burning her eyes upon contact. Her limbs are bound in place, air is being forced into her mouth and nose. Pain is overwhelming, but her voice has vowed to keep silence.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

From this strange blazing and painful world, Marinette hears a consistent sound. A sound that bothers her for unknown reasons.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

_Whatever you think I don't need._ Marinette trusts Plagg. He knows her. He's always been there for her, thick or thin. When she's at her best to her worst, the black cat has seen all of her. _Plagg. Plagg please._

_'Don't leave me here!'_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** **BEEP.**

_**"What a drama queen."**_ Plagg laughs, but he sounds more relieved than playful. This new world vanish before her eyes, returning to darkness.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

_**"All right! It's been a while since I last brought a human back to life with Tikki."**_ Plagg jokes. The pain subsides, back to numbness.

**BEEP. BEEP.**

_**"As long as you come back alive right?"**_ Plagg asks just to be extra sure. The world grows cold, losing consciousness.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

...

Eyelashes flutter, revealing bluebell eyes with vertical oval pupil.

_"Morning to you too, Marinette!"_ A small black cat greeted, floating above the Emergency comatose patient. The hospital is experiencing a power outage.

"..." The bluenette carefully raised her arms, feeling her arms and touching the item pierced into her skin. It disintegrates as soon as her fingers touch it.

"It'll go away eventually." Plagg shrugged it off, scratching his ear.

"..." The female touched the mask on her face hesitantly. The mask also crumbles into nothing.

"Or maybe forever. Who knows? I think getting the ring back will help fix that. I think?" Plagg explained, watching his kitten struggle to sit up on the bed.

"...Oh." Marinette finally leaned her back on the pillow, sitting and slowly looking at her confidant.

"So when you're ready to take back the ring, it's with _you-know-who._ " Plagg acted as if everything is fine.

"Plagg.." Marinette's voice is hoarse, barely used as she raised her arm to run her fingers onto the locks of her hair. "How long?"

"A month." Plagg rests on the bed frame, watching her expression. "No one knows who you are except the spoiled brat."

"..." Marinette pulled the bulk of her excess hair onto her chest, staring down to see the tips of her hair tickle her thigh.

"Sorry if I revived you late. The brat didn't want me near you.." Plagg commented and Marinette tries to laugh, but it sounds like a cough. She does smile at her partner, grateful she isn't alone in this dim room.

"Urgh.. Come here you!" Plagg flies towards her, hugging her cheek. Her smile widens, tears begin to fall from her eyes without warning.

"Aww..." Marinette carefully brushed her bare index finger towards her best friend's head, petting him.

"Thank you for caring.." Marinette listens to the cat purr, closing her eyes as she rests her muscles from the sudden exertion of force. "Don't worry..."

**...**

"A promise is a promise."


	2. Dupain lost Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wish takes and takes...
> 
> ... And when it fulfills the wish, is the thing/person granted exactly the same?

Getting out of bed, Marinette trudges out of her room. The bluenette doesn't mind it when Plagg left her. He said there's an akuma roaming about.

......

She's wearing either a huge shirt or a white dress. Her memory will come back to her eventually. People are running about. **Nurses.** These people are nurses. **And interns.** That as well.

"Excuse me?" Someone spoke to her and Marinette clenched her fist to avoid contact. A female nurse with familiar green eyes asked. "What's your name, little one?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

It took an hour before Marinette could contact her parents. Another hour to hear the news from the doctor assigned to her about her mother's death.

 _A coincidence_. A strange coincidence how her Maman died at the time she woke up.

A price to pay to come back to life.

**" _It's gonna cost you._** "

Plagg warned her before he left, but he said he found a remedy _to avoid her akumatization_.

Hearing the recent death of her Maman from the doctor, Marinette felt... **Nothing**.

The only thing that entered into her mind is to comfort her Papa. _Papa who must feel so... Sad._

"Papa?" Marinette whispered as the doctor loaned her a phone. She can hear her Papa trying not to cry, trying to be strong. 'You are not strong Papa. You don't need to be strong for me.'

Sabine Cheng died from a stroke as she was returning to the bakery with grocery bags in hand.

Someone named Nadja called the ambulance when her Maman fell onto the sidewalk.

Maman was rushed to the same hospital as her some floors lower than hers.

The doctors say the power outage is the reason so many others have died.

 _People here are angry, grieving and lost..._ Then there is her who hums a lullaby to her Papa.

Papa came to her floor few minutes after through the stairs, face filled with tears of sorrow and joy. Hugging her tight, Tom Dupain tells her Maman's wish came true ~~with a price.~~

"It's just you and me, P-pumpkin.."

* * *

Despite the doctor's orders, Marinette went back home with her Papa. They needed to prepare a funeral and get back into their lives.

The world won't wait for them. _Maman wouldn't want them to be sad because of her._

Papa kept talking to her in the cab, realizing his baby girl doesn't remember anything when Marinette began to ask questions.

_Who was her friends? What school does she attend to? When was the time she gained a crush? Why did she become a class representative? How is she in said school?_

Arriving home, Marinette retains her primary skills and knowledge in baking, stitching, designing, self-defense, etc.

She remembers her family, the times she spent with them and the joy of being with them. She forgot everyone else outside of home, her connection and relationships with so-called friends and clients...

_Except for Chloé Bourgeois._

When Tom suggested he pull her out and let her get home-schooled until she reached 16 instead, Marinette refused because it was illogical.

She's graduating **Collège Françoise Dupont** in the next two months. Once she graduates then that's the time she can get home-schooled.

"Maman always prioritized my studies..." Marinette knows this by heart. Her Maman always knows what has to be done, even if it'll hurt along the way.

"If you say so..." Tom sighs, setting his phone down after calling his grandparents and the in-laws. "Just... Tell me if anything goes wrong there, okay?"

"I will Papa." Marinette moves to give her Papa a hug, wearing black gloves to cover her destructive hands.

"I guess we have Lady Noire to thank..." Tom muttered and Marinette bit her lower lip.

Because Marinette is unable to hold anything with her bare hands nor control her powers when it does happen even with the gloves on, Papa needed to be the one to grab and fix things for her.

"I'll accompany you just to be safe."

The next day which is a Monday, Marinette prepared to go to school. She does need to regain her bearings before taking Plagg back. She doesn't want to be a terrible black cat.

 _Besides, Plagg must be eating wheels of Camembert with the temporary chosen_.

Marinette can take her time, preparing herself to take back the mantle. ~~Last night, Marinette watched the news alone to see that~~ ~~the media is more harsh to the black cat than usual.~~

Although her Papa needed to fix the funeral services, the venue and everything else for Maman, Papa insisted on bringing her to school that morning.

Papa tied her hair into a long braid, commenting her hair to be darker than the norm. She wore a dress. A simple white sundress and pastel pink shawl easy to wear and remove.

With matching white gloves, Marinette walks beside her father towards her school.

"I'll go talk to the Principal. Be careful okay, sweetheart?" Tom presses a kiss on her forehead, walking away and leaving her at the courtyard.

"..." Marinette looks around, wearing a sunhat and shades to protect her sensitive eyes from the bright sun. She stares at the side, staring up at the stairs leading to a classroom. She trudges forward, recalling something.

tap tap tap tap taptaptap

'Familiar..' Marinette knows this facility's lay-out. She has been here before, but the people inside might be unknown to her. Plagg says it might come back, but most likely not.

"..." Marinette reached the floor, taking a tentative step and turning to see what's in this classroom.

"Who is....?" A beautiful, redhead spoke closest to the door, writing something on the board. Their eyes meet and Marinette watched the chalk held by this woman drop from dainty fingers.

"Miss... Bustier." Marinette guesses, reading her diary last night. Marinette couldn't sleep last night with her memory loss. She doesn't feel the need to sleep when she has a promise to fulfill.

**A city to protect. A partner to support. A family to care for... _What else is she here for?_**

" **Marinette!** " An explosion of noises and Marinette watched the students stand and rush towards her direction. She could take a step back, but these were classmates. She was their class representative, the student who took care of these people.

'Of course they care for my well-being.' Marinette thought as she was twirled in the air by a noisy and affectionate brunette.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" The teenager is crying. Marinette squirmed to get her arm out and pat this girl - her best friend's head, but more teenagers started piling on her. They're all hugging her as if they were all best friends. _That can't be right._

'Misterbug is my only Best friend.' Marinette knows this as true. That is the only thing that retains on her memory. Her times as Lady Noire, roaming around the park to sketch designs, and helping her parents. Being hugged by a happy and tearful array of students, Marinette felt... Nothing.

_'They're merely concerned civilians.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With her memories selectively and mostly gone, Marinette acts more Lady Noire because that's what she remembers herself to be in public.


	3. Dense Children/Knowing Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé is petty and in real need of a role model.
> 
> Being a teenager is hard, really hard.

When Plagg didn't make a fuss yesterday, Chloé Bourgeois thought he's finally done comparing her to Marinette. She gets it. Marinette is this perfect, goodie-two-shoe girl who could do no wrong. Everyone likes her to the point of tearing the bluenette to the ground. **Chloé gets it** , but that stinky cat should know she's not perfect and all he got. Chloé is not guilty. She can't be guilty if she paid the doctors to keep her savior alive! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IS ALIVE!

~~Marinette will wake up sooner or later!~~ _~~It's not my fault. It's not my fault!~~_

Chloé just has to do Marinette's job, no matter how annoying the reporters are or how painful getting beaten up by the akumas and/or amoks will be.

Chloé has to be Lady Noire. The magic won't let anyone know they're different, just their personalities. At least... At least she's close with Misterbug physically, but nothing else.

_"Because he knows you aren't her." Plagg reminded the blonde as she screams in her pillow in frustration. "You aren't his soulmate."_

* * *

_**A month and everything keeps getting worse.** _

Her parents are never around nowadays. Her class are being stupid and blaming her for Marinette's injury. ~~Don't tell them. Don't tell them who Marinette really is.~~ She had to stop some of her activities to fulfill her superhero job, losing Sabrina along the way to that no-good liar.

Misterbug tries to connect to her as his new partner, ~~tearing wounds and rubbing salt onto them when she remembers the last words of Lady Noire.~~ Chloé is here because of Marinette, losing her social life because of this hero work.

This was all Marinette Dupain-Cheng's fault!

Marinette shouldn't have saved her.

~~Marinette shouldn't have died.~~

Marinette should've saved herself.

~~Marinette should'v let her die instead.~~

_NO! It's not my fault! It's her job to save me! It's not my fault! ~~But it is my fault. I could have prevented this. It's my fault. Who else could it be?~~_

"Miss..." Someone spoke at the doorway, causing her to glance at the intruder. Like a ghost or a vampire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Lady Noire tilted her head with shades covering her eyes. The bluenette spoke, almost certain. "..Bustier."

"?!" Chloé froze, staring at the supposedly fallen hero. Marinette looks different, even feels different. With long blue hair tied in a braid, the inspiring fashion designer stares at them as if they're the aliens. _That's not right. That can't be right because Marinette is dead. The doctors told her and Marinette's parents three days._ 'That isn't Marinette.'

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew you'd come back!" Alya squealed, the first one to hug the bluenette. Chloé stays at her seat, eyes wide in confusion.

_Something isn't right. Marinette is dead. The time Chloé took to tell someone to come save the bluenette was enough to declare her dead from blood loss and extensive brain damage._

"..." Marinette pats Alya's head, not showing any other emotion but concern and understanding. Chloé quickly looked at her purse to see Plagg watching the people pile. It quickly made the blonde remember what Plagg told her a week ago.

_"Why do I bother with you? I'm getting bread back."_

You're going to be replaced.

You don't have to get beaten up anymore.

No one will insult your job anymore.

You won't get to work with Misterbug anymore.

'No. Wait. That...' Chloé didn't want that last part to end. She remembers the times Misterbug made her laugh, teaming up to save the city. A temporary relief from the world as they patrol together in the night.

'Not yet. I...' Chloé thought as bluebell eyes look at her direction. Misterbug is an amazing friend, someone who wants to know her and accept her flaws even after everything. 'I don't want that to stop.'

* * *

_What has Plagg done?!_

Tikki squirms in Adrien's pocket, panicking at the sight of the past miraculous holder. When she felt her ladybug's soulmate flicker and fade away, Tikki knew something bad has happened to Marinette.

_Sweet, supportive and accepting Marinette died performing her duty... To save Chloé._

Tikki could piece the puzzle parts together to understand the situation, but she can't tell Adrien the news. _It would break his heart, losing the love of his life because of his childhood friend._

Mayor Bourgeois censored the news, keeping the condition a secret because no one would re-elect a man whose daughter allowed another citizen to die because of the child's lack of preservation.

Tikki and Plagg told the Guardian, but Master Fu can't do anything but search for another Black Cat. They can't let Adrien know what happened to his partner, Adrien knows too much about the miraculouses as well as having a family holding miraculous artifacts... He can't be left out.

**No one must be tempted to make a wish by combining the black cat and ladybug miraculouses.**

But gods are mostly selfish creatures. Tikki should've understood and guided Plagg better before he performed taboo.

"Mister Dupain. Is that not reasonable?" Miss Bustier tried to persuade the overprotective father who told everyone about Marinette's conditions and what must be done to remedy this.

Marinette has sensitive hearing and sight - Marinette is to be seated at the back.

Marinette gets painful headaches during memory recall - No one is to interact with her to avoid inducing stress.

Marinette has developed some problems with her hands (which is why it is covered?) - All her tests will be done on the tablet as the stylus only requires minimal touch to craft words or select an answer.

Marinette recently emerged from coma and so ~~although she is capable of moving about~~ \- She is excused from PE for the time being.

In short, Marinette must be ignored by the students.

Plagg really messed his kitten up. Tikki can see the soul merged with traces of darkness to fill in the gaps. Plagg is playing with the living. _Marinette should have passed on to the next life._

"I'm sorry but these are my conditions." Tom placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

 _A grieving father and a broken daughter_ \- Plagg doesn't care what he's done. - _Selfish and narrow-minded just to keep loved ones close._

'I have to tell Master Fu later!' Tikki feared as Marinette fiddled with her hands.

...

"Ignore him. Papa's going through a lot... I'm perfectly capable. Why else am I here?" Marinette looks back at Miss Bustier, smiling. "So where do I usually sit again? I'd like to catch up."

"At the back..." Miss Bustier can't seem to look at the bluenette's eyes.

"Thank you." With her hand shaking, Marinette hesitantly grabbed the extra tablet with her fingertips from the teacher's table. _Tikki can see the sparks of destruction._ Marinette quickly slips in in between her arms, walking up to the back.

"Miss Bustier!" Adrien shot his hand out before Alya, calling Miss Bustier's attention first. "May I be seated with Marinette and share my notes with her?"

"Hey!" Alya glared at Adrien, but the blonde refuses to back down.

"Of course you can, Adrien." Miss Bustier nodded, looking at Marinette who's tapping the tablet with the stylus.

"Miss Bustier! I don't think Adrien should do it." Lila reasoned and Tikki swore she can feel Adrien bristle with anger. "His father would be devastated if he lags behind, even if he's helping someone as wonderful as Marinette. How about I help her?"

"I know you want to help Lila, but Marinette has a month's worth of lessons to catch up." Miss Bustier frowned, calming Tikki's chosen considerably. "And now that you caught up with the lesson, Adrien doesn't need to tutor you anymore. He can now help Marinette."

"I-You're right.. My bad.." Lila lowered her hand. Tikki knows the brunette has been present in school for the entire month, clinging to her chosen whenever needed to take down Chloé from her place. Tikki usually listens to Adrien ranting why his father wants him to get along with Rossi and why Lila has to be so manipulative as to even hurt Chloé's feelings. _Tikki doesn't have the heart to tell him it's the girl's nature._

"You don't mind, do you?" Miss Bustier asks and Marinette shakes her head. _Marinette isn't paying attention to them, reading the thing on the tablet._

* * *

"I'm glad you're back, Marinette."

"For a price." Marinette joked and Adrien finally caught a glimpse of her eyes underneath the shades.

"What happened to your eyes?" Adrien inquired and Marinette tapped her lips with her gloved finger. Marinette's pupils weren't round, more of a vertical oval. 'Like a cat.'

"Doctors don't really know.." Marinette isn't telling a lie, but she has that look saying she's omitting something important. Marinette used the two stylus like chopsticks to flip the page of his notebook.

"Do you need help?" Adrien doesn't know where to start, how to catch up to someone who got head trauma without inducing stress. Marinette's dad wasn't very specific, but that's fine. Marinette is his friend. He wants to help her.

"No." Marinette squinted, too stubborn to ask for help and Adrien smiled. He returns to staring at the blackboard, but finds himself yawning.

'Weird...' Adrien covered his mouth, surprised he'd actually yawn in class. It's not audible, but this is still something he needs to address. _Yawning is impolite_. If his father sees him like this-

"Sleepy?" Marinette asked and Adrien felt a her shoulder bump his own. Adrien looked at concerned bluebell eyes. "If you want, I can write the notes while you rest."

"You can't even stop your hand from shaking." Adrien poked Marinette's hand with his pencil.

"Details." Marinette did a raspberry sound and Adrien almost laughed out loud. He covers his mouth, smiling at her. "Come on. It'll be fine. Miss Bustier knows you need it."

"I'm supposed to be the one helping you." Adrien tried to be serious, but Marinette has the same face his lady makes when they're going to go against his civilian life's principle. WAIT. 'Why am I comparing her to Lady Noire?'

"Your notes are enough to satiate my hunger for knowledge." Marinette admitted and Adrien leaned close to see what she's reading. She's focusing on math.

~~_Lady Noire is bad at understanding sciences too._ ~~

"Want help?" Adrien whispered and he quickly pulled back when something hit his back. he looked behind him, but saw nothing.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out." Marinette sighed and Adrien looked back to see Marinette stare at her right hand.

"Where did your right glove go?" Adrien also noticed something as well. "And your stylus?"

"I... Lost it?" Marinette sounded unsure herself, but Adrien knows how clumsy his friend is.

"Here. Have mine." Adrien pulled his own stylus from his bag, offering it to her. "Don't worry. I have extra."

"Thank you..." Marinette smiled, taking the stylus by the tip, slipping it out of his grip. Adrien wonders why Marinette examines the stylus with fascination, hearing her mutter under her breath. "Huh. This is new."

"What is?" Adrien asked and Marinette slowly looked at Adrien.

"Did you get this stylus from Misterbug?" Marinette asked and Adrien opened his mouth, but quickly closed it shut.

"No. (Adrien lowered his hand, whispering.) Why do you ask?" Adrien didn't expect that type of question, especially from his stylus. There's no ladybug design on it. In fact, it's just a plain stylus.

"It's a lucky stylus." Marinette hummed and Adrien blinked rapidly at the insinuation. It makes him wonder if she knows who he is. **It's the only explanation why Marinette would act so casual.**

> Marinette only acts casual with Misterbug when he visits her and the last time he came by, Marinette was talking about her crush over Adrien (that's him) which explains her inability to speak to Adrien. However, Marinette is speaking normally with him as Adrien and not as Misterbug so does that mean she's over him? Wait! Should he be really concerned with this? How did he end in this topic? Right. The stylus. Why does she think it belongs to Misterbug if she doesn't know Adrien is Misterbug?

'I said I was best friends with him and Noire.' Adrien almost forgot his own excuse every time someone notices his very knowledgeable data about the akuma or the superheroes. 'Whew. For a second there, I thought she found out- Wait a second. I'm missing something here... But what is it?'


	4. Unhappy Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé refuses in fear and Marinette feels her blood boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has no sense of preservation and will take risks to prevent deaths and succeed with the highest rate.
> 
> Most people don't do that... especially when the akumas/criminals can really... kill you. o-o

*Krrriinnnng

"Chloé!" Placing her hand on the table, Marinette jumped down to reach the main floor and lunged at the blonde before she exit the door.

*Clunk!

"I need my ring." Marinette requested softly because she had disintegrated both of her gloves in a span of two hours ~~and evaded Adrien's inquiries~~. _She can't waste any time. She thought she had time but this has gotten worse by the hour._ Marinette tightened her grip onto the girl's wrist when she sensed the blonde struggle. She also noticed Chloé's unease at the front and the blonde's refusal to look at her upon entrance. "Chloé. (Marinette sighed.) I need to talk to _him_. ~~Something is wrong with me. It's getting worse.~~ "

"No! Never! Let go of me, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé glared back at the bluenette who now has a hair strand at the front darker than the natural blue, ~~only noticeable for those with an eye for color~~. Marinette's white sunhat flew off her head during the leap, promptly hitting Kim on the face and Marinette's sunglasses also fell off her face, landing on the floor close to Lila.

_Next plan._

"Can I come with you at least?" Marinette offered, squinting as the entire world is brighter than the norm. The color yellow is very bright. 'Chloé is generally bright.'

"And why should I?" Chloé relaxed her steps to go to the door and Marinette loosened the grip as well. _They were starting to look suspicious._

"I'm _here_ because of _you_." Marinette stated with added _spite_ at the end. **Chloé is the reason she died in the first place.** Chloé, who failed to be a better person no matter what she and the people have done for her, have failed at being a good black cat miraculous holder which _surely_ caused Plagg to drag her out of the dead with... A price that hurt others.

**_Papa wouldn't have lost Maman._ **

"And you should be grateful!" Chloé managed to pry her hand off, pale than the norm as Marinette narrowed her eyes at her. The door behind them closed shut because of the wind. The females were outside the classroom and their classmates are trying to **not** mind their business. _It is not working. They have heard Chloé's side of the story and that woman is usually... Not the best source of news._ Chloé scoffed at her, "I saved your life! I kept you in life support!"

" **At what _cost_** , Chloé?!" Marinette shouted back, angry at this woman's reason but mostly for her papa. A man who now has a fragmented daughter and a broken bakery. _Papa loved Maman and now they're separated. How long will it take before Papa takes his life as well? How can I save him when I can't even express and feel human empathy?!_ Marinette doesn't care how the blonde flinched at her words. "My mother **is** dead. (The glass panels on their side begin to crack.) I don't remember **anyone** but my family and my _other_ life. (Their classmates noticed the spiderweb patterns growing.) I can't even function like a normal person without destroying anything! (The windows all break to censor Marinette's last words. Chloé fell down, surprised at the crash as well.) This is the price I gave up just to come back!"

"Tell me Chloé!" Marinette's braid swooshed like a tail, slightly messy as the bluenette clenched her hands into fists. "How can I be _grateful_ when I don't remember majority of the people I swore to protect?! How can I be _grateful_ when the people I love are getting hurt?!"

"You don't make sense!" Chloé placed her right hand on her chest, covering the black cat ring on her finger. The one standing in front of her looks less like Marinette and more like a wrathful Lady Noire. However, the fear of losing a friend in this world and the inability to accept the resurrected entity gives Chloé spunk to shout back and not give in. "It's not my fault you died! It's not my fault your mother's dead! It's not my fault you came back! It's all yours! It's all your fault! **I-I did nothing wrong!** "

'You.. You really think you did **nothing** wrong?!'

"I wouldn't have come back had you been **more selfless**." Marinette calmly said at the crying mess, bluebell eyes filled with vindication. This girl needs a reality check. Plagg is usually a relax and chill kwami, easily bribed with Camembert to turn a blind eye on his chosens choice of using their abilities, but something must be really wrong with Chloé for the kwami to resort to resurrecting her. Plagg knows it's taboo. Plagg knows he shouldn't have done this, but he did. He was so desperate that he needed to tempt her to accept the offer of revival. This is a high risk situation all because of a certain daughter of a mayor named: Chloé Bourgeois.

_Misterbug almost died four times in a span of a month._

"I am!" Chloé retorted, denial of her past actions. Marinette feels nothing, just like the time she heard the news of her Maman's recent death... Just like last night where Marinette failed to find a sense of grief in her soul as her father cried downstairs. _Most of her negative emotions are hopefully suppressed and not gone... Maybe._

"You abandoned Misterbug when he needed you. You don't even trust his judgement and make your own decisions without notifying him." Marinette grimaced as the door near them opened. Last night, Marinette had to destroy an akuma when she saw the clips from the Ladyblog. **Chloé doesn't even use her sense of responsibility in anything!** Chloé didn't save the civilians near the area. Chloé didn't even bother notifying the cops when the situation went out of control. Chloé lets Misterbug do all of the work. Chloé can't even follow his orders because the akumatized victims are people she knows (based on the blonde's body language). The worse problem here is the fact Chloé has failed to change. She still causes the akumatization of people. Marinette concluded. " **What would have happened if Misterbug died for you?** "

"?!" ~~The statement broke her~~. Chloé cries and Marinette stands there, tilting her head as Adrien rushes in to comfort his childhood friend. _Nothing. I still feel nothing._ Marinette should be feeling guilt. She really should... But all she feels is this hole in her chest.

_Nothing._

"Yeesh. What did you say M?" Alya was the only one who went to the bluenette, making Nino wait. The rest of their classmates went out, ignoring the blonde.

"A heart-to-heart talk." Marinette's braid dropped dead as the bluenette turned to the broken windows. She saw _this_ coming. Plagg did tell her off to not speak too much. _A waste of breath if so many have done this to the exact same human._ Marinette heaved. "Chloé refuses to return the heirloom my mom gave me."

"Oh uh... Condolence..." Alya gave Marinette a hug, but Nino's words caught them by surprise.

"Look out!" Nino was warning this as an akuma fluttered close to Adrien and Chloé, but Marinette shot from Alya's arms and grabbed the butterfly by the wings.

"Marinette. Hold still and I'll contact Misterbug-" Alya watched the butterfly disintegrate in Marinette's fingers. Both Nino and Alya saw it actually. They also noticed Marinette's right hand having traces of dark electricity magic?

"I uh..." Marinette stares at her hand, looking up at them then back at her hand. It'll take ten minutes before her hands turn back to normal. _Curse you Hawkmoth!_ Marinette told her friends. "I gotta go eat!"

_Sorry Plagg! I'll get you later!_

* * *

"Wait Marinette!" Alya ran after the very agile bluenette, surprised just like Marinette when Marinette's hand accidentally grazed the bench where two men are carrying to replace the old one, disintegrating the bench. Marinette kept running, ducking her head as the movers gaped in disbelief. Nino saw it all, nudging Adrien who's managed to calm Chloé down.

"Dude! Did you see that?!" Nino asked, looking over the rails to see Marinette already out of the school entrance while Alya is a meter away. "It's like she's _you-know-who._ "

"See what Nino?" Adrien asked, finally able to move away from the now-silent female.

"Marinette!" Nino waved his right hand. "She grabbed an akuma by the wings and it just turned to dust. Then awhile ago, her touch also turned a bench to dust!"

"Wait a bench? You have to be joking." Adrien frowned but Nino noticed how pale Chloé turned. _Hold up_ _._ Nino stared at the gold rose ring on Chloé's finger and recalled Marinette talking about being selfless... _**F**!_ Adrien frowned, looking around while Nino panicked at the implication. "Wait. Where's Marinette?"

"Home!" Nino ran down the stairs, hoping Alya won't goof up and risk their friend. _It all makes sense now._ Nino yelled at Adrien. "Al and I are gonna check her up!"

Alya's wrong to think that **Marinette didn't come back from their sleepover** (just him, Alya and Marinette by the way) **because of an akuma chasing after her on the streets.** Rather, Marinette left when they watched the news about a dangerous akuma roaming near the hotel ~~not even Alya would want to take a footage off~~. **Chloé didn't save Marinette from the Akuma,** Chloé was the one who caused the akuma and was obviously its primary target. Most importantly, **Marinette** **didn't give her ring to** **Chloé to remember her** , Marinette gave the ring so someone could be the Black Cat and protect Misterbug. Added with Marinette's tardy record in her academic and social life that coincidentally comes in line with the time of akuma attacks, Markov and Alya's first assumptions of Lady Noire is true ~~disproved before in class~~.

[Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Lady Noire.]


	5. Open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino knowwwsss!

Hiding in her room, Marinette hugs her arms, her bare skin to avoid destroying anymore item. She can't go out. She can't go out with the skill activated. **Slow down.** Think of a plan. _First._ _Don't scare or hurt any civilian._ Marinette breathes, thankful her papa refuses to let anyone near her. He thinks she's grieving. _What is there to grieve about?_ Maman would willingly give her life to bring her back to the living. Maman would hate her for wasting this second chance. **However..**

_Don't let the civilians panic. Don't let the civilians know the truth. Don't let the civilians find out who you once were._

Marinette blew it. Marinette blew her chance with the blonde and lashed out. She shouldn't have done that. Even if this person is Chloé who instigated majority of the akumatization, she should know better. **You should have acted better.** Misterbug would kill her for throwing that tantrum. _I should have been more forgiving. **But.**_

_It's her fault you're here with half of your memories._

_Her fault Papa lost Maman._

_Her fault Misterbug is stressed._

_Her fault..._

"I don't know anymore..." Marinette covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut. **So what if it's Chloé's fault?** You can't do anything now! _All you can do is move forward._

_Un_

"..." Marinette breathes, organizing her thoughts. She forgoes the memories of her parents and seeks shelter in her time with her partner. Her parents are broken, but at least her partner can still be saved. She can't bring anyone back to the dead, but she can work to protect those still alive.

_deux trois_

"..." Marinette doesn't feel hungry, opening her eyes to hear her father telling some people to leave. _Her classmates most likely?_

"Why won't they just give up?" Marinette listens but nothing comes to mind. The reporter... Alya was it? She seems so insistent. Can she not comprehend the atmosphere in this house? 'What could get her so hyped up?'

"..." Marinette got off her chaise, heading out as she straightens her dress with the back of her hand. 'It's almost the end of lunch. I have to leave and reassure them. I can always say I got akumatized by the butterfly and found _the black cat_ to destroy it. Chloé wouldn't mind right? Of course she wouldn't or she'd face stigmatization.'

_quatre_

"Marinette.." Papa whispers as Marinette went down. _He looks so tired._

"I'm fine. We'll be fine together.." Marinette heads over to his station, giving him a hug.

"Don't force yourself okay?" Papa reciprocates the hug, struggling not to cry. "We both deserve to take a rest once in a while. You don't have to.."

_cinq six_

"I know Papa." Marinette gives a kiss on his cheek, moving away. _I wish I could help you. I wish I could have been better to prevent this from happening._ Marinette smiles. "I know..."

"Take the basket. In case you get hungry..." Papa waves his arm to the basket of goods. He's lying of course. Neither of them feel like eating. It's surely to distract her classmates.

_sept_

"..." Marinette takes the basket like the obedient child she is. She walks to the exit, looking back at her papa. "I'll be back. I promise."

"..." Marinette exits the room, feeling some sort of sorrow. Emotion is coming back to her, slowly... 'Maybe I will feel warm someday.'

_huit neuf_

Returning to school, Marinette manages to tell them to calm down. _Her civilian self technically is friends with the black cat._ The students are relieved and the admin tells her to calm down. They take pastries as they leave and Marinette returns right on time in the classroom with a half-empty basket of goods. Her classmates asks her if she's okay and Marinette repeats her alibi, everyone but three believes her. Chloé is scared and angry and all sorts of foolish emotions swirling in that one-sighted mind. Everyone but two refuses to take her papa's pastries from the basket: Nino and Alya.

"Why won't you get some, you two?" Marinette asks, wearing sunglasses as she tilts her head as she offered the pastries. _Don't they believe her?_ Marinette smiles, offering it to her two civilian friends. "Papa made so much. Get as much as you want~! Won't you at least take one?"

"Sure..." Alya took one and yet Nino remains staring at her. _Am I not convincing enough? Does he know more than he let on?_ Marinette knows her alibi is foolproof. Alya is easy to persuade, still clinging onto that hope the black cat is still her ally. Nino should be like the rest. He's a civilian who doesn't bother analyzing what's outside his surrounding. _Everyone is the same so why?_

"Mari..." Nino sighed and Marinette's eyes widen. **_Ache._** No one noticed their short exchange as the teacher came inside the classroom. Marinette remained standing as Nino pushed the basket back in to her chest. "You don't have to pretend."

"What?" Marinette can't believe this. Why is he refusing a free treat? _Have I done this before?_ Why is he refusing to accept logic? _It's the most logical reason for her sudden wake of destruction._ What does he know? _It must be during the time when the akuma came to their area._ Marinette realizes that maybe this civilian knows more than her friend. 'What has he seen?'

_Dix_

"It's hard right?" Nino's words echo in her mind. "Being Marinette?"


	6. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is onto something.
> 
> Alya pretends to believe when she knows something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bugaboo. I think I found a better way to make this story more angst. XD

_"What?"_ It was the best question Marinette could come up with. This civilian, Nino Lahiffe, was right. She was avoiding the obvious problem in front of her. She was not acting the way the public treats her civilian self. _She is out of character. She is not acting like any other civilian... She is **NO**! That can't be right._

"Later. Let's talk later after school.." Nino whispered and Marinette's inability to answer caused him to move away to avoid suspicion. _The civilian is smarter than he looks. It must be the reason why Misterbug chose him as one of the temporary miraculous holders._

"But I _am_ Marinette." Marinette answered back, confirming her existence because she **is** Marinette. She is the one that was revived by Plagg... She is indeed Marinette _but with memory loss_. 'But what if those memories make Marinette who _I_ was before?'

'No. I **have** to be Marinette.' Marinette looked away from the last place Nino stood, offering to her teacher. [Marinette is Lady Noire. Lady Noire is Marinette. They were one in the same.] There should be no difference between the two identities right at the core. _Nino is wrong. **Nino has to be wrong**._ Ms. Bustier accepted it. She can hear Alya asking Nino what he meant, but the male won't respond.

Everyone accepts this offering. Every civilian is welcome to have their eyes covered in sheep's cloth _but Nino._

Nino Lahiffe is acting different.

_I don't understand._

Marinette can't comprehend it. She **is** Marinette just... Different. Slightly... Right?

'I am... Marinette Dupain-Cheng.' Marinette whispered to herself, but she couldn't even hear her own words. She's sitting alone at the back. No one should talk to her and that's fine with her. It's a good thing for her as well so no civilian will lose their lives once her identity is blown. _However..._ _Something is wrong with me._

'I have to fix **me** to be me. What is it? What is wrong with me?' Marinette doesn't know. She has to know. She is Marinette. She has to be because she is here and alive and breathing and-

'Don't think about it.' Marinette can almost hear Plagg in her head. _He's right. Of course her kwami is right._ She should focus on the more important problems. She needs to be Lady Noire again and help Misterbug. She needs to make sure he doesn't die. She has to unload some of that stress off his shoulder. She isn't here to be Marinette. Now that she thought about it, she doesn't have to be like past Marinette. 'I'll adjust and be what they perceive me to be. Then maybe... Plagg can help me with my identity.'

"Sorry I'm late!"

"?" Marinette blinked, looking at the door to see Adrien rushing to the isle. He's holding a ton of notes oh- Marinette almost forgot this civilian is also her self-proclaimed number one fan: Adrien Agreste. He was targeted in Gorizilla and the Collector if she recalls right. Of course she recalls correctly which is even backed up by her diary. The question now is whether or not the Marinette of last month still loves Adrien or moved on? The last time she wrote Adrien's name would be three months ago unlike Luka who is two months ago. She knows they're friends because why else is he sitting beside her and sharing these stacks of papers.

"Here." Adrien smiled, placing the papers on the table as he sat down beside her. "Notes for the whole month so you can catch up."

"I... Thank you." ~~Lady Noire~~ Marinette smiled, offering the last treats to him. Something about Adrien Agreste felt off. She doesn't know what he is to her in the past, but it's nagging at her. _A soft tap of a hammer onto the glass pane, ready to break this fragile structure._ She isn't sure if it's a good thing, but it hurts... Marinette ignores the throbbing pain, placing the basket close to Adrien. "Want some? An energy boost to survive the day."

"?!" Adrien's eyes widen and she wondered why. Before she could ask, the blonde smiled and took one, shrugging her off and focusing on the lesson. "You always knew my favorite."

"..." Marinette wondered what the male realized. _If Nino Lahiffe noticed the problem then surely others will too._ She stared at the croissants, smiling as she remembered Misterbug stuffing two in his mouth. After school, she'll need to talk to Nino before stalking Chloé. As soon as she fixes the hero issue, she'll tackle her inner circle. 'Maybe I'll make some passion fruit for bug?'

'But Croissants are Bug's favorite too.' Marinette sighed to herself, writing notes on her notepad as she plans how to surprise her partner.

"..." Adrien snapped his pen but Marinette didn't notice, too busy dreaming.


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino might have bit more than he can chew...

_Time passes quite slowly when you're in the classroom._

"..." Staring at the blackboard, she expected an akuma to show up after Hawkmoth failed to akumatize Chloé, but it seems the villain lost interest. She tapped on the tablet, using Misterbug-enchanted stylus on hand. She's already made a general plan when the bell rings.

> 1\. Isolate Nino to request for his vow of silence.
> 
> 2\. Meet up with Chloé to get the miraculous back.
> 
> 3\. Talk to Plagg on how to nullify most of these effects.
> 
> 4\. Meet up with Misterbug for patrol.

Surely, she is friends with Nino. _How else did he notice her irregular behavior?_ Marinette can ask him nicely and lead him somewhere far for a proper conversation. She needs to know how Nino learned of her identity to prevent anyone else from realizing the truth. This class has all her friends in it, based on her diary. She won't risk their safety because of her recklessness. Knowing her age group, it'll be easy for Hawkmoth to manipulate and extract the information he needs.

'I'll have to watch over him.' Marinette decided. It's not the first time she protected someone. Based on the diary, she has all the schedule of her classmates. Her entries also have various information regarding each one of them. That must mean she's watching over this section. 'But to spread myself this thin is utterly nonsense. What's so special about this section? How can these students be more important than protecting the citizens of all of Paris?'

'The second part might end in violence.' Chloé has responded negative to her demand. The blonde has gotten attached to her job. To be more specific, Chloé is attached to her partner Misterbug. This is unfortunate because Paris is suffering and Misterbug isn't doing well. [The black cat should not outlive the ladybug.] Marinette isn't sure what the Guardian is doing right now, but Plagg must have his reasons to reviving her. What other reason could it be, but Chloé causing Misterbug to almost die? **It's a really good reason.** Misterbug is tied to Tikki. Tikki who balances Plagg. 'Also waste a lot of time. I will need to tell Papa I'll be staying with a friend.'

'I'll need to study the hotel's blueprints.' Marinette concluded. For her to minimize other party intervention, she might need to carry some items to mute the girl. The past Marinette may have never thought of it, but she has a ton of questionable equipment. 'But I am not evil. If I am then I would be able to read through the lines of my entries. I do not have any ill intent to anyone, but probably Chloé and Lila. However, it's not enough to start planning for a murder...'

The third part might involve the Guardian or Misterbug learning about her identity through Tikki. She isn't sure which comes first, but something will happen. She doesn't want to think about it yet. _Her head hurts too much if she think about it._

*Rrrrrrrrrrrnnnnggggg

'Just as I thought.' Marinette watched Chloé escape the room. 'As if that will save her.'

"Bye Adrien." Marinette bid, standing up and having the notes placed on the basket. _If she accidentally destroys these and Adrien asks her for it again, her civilian identity might get compromised._ Marinette didn't give Adrien much attention, walking down and calling Nino. "Hey Nino!"

"Yeah dudette?" Nino, bless his soul, treats his revelation without much panic. He isn't fleeing or spreading the truth. He's still on his seat, standing but acting as if it's a normal day. However, Alya is right beside him. The blogger must have tried interrogating the DJ for the entire class period.

"You free? Let's walk home together." Marinette offered, watching the DJ almost drop his pencil casel. 'Is he scared?'

"Can I come too?" Alya asked, looking at her with concern. Before Marinette can deny the female, Nino interrupted her.

"Come on, Al. Don't you remember you have a girl's only sleepover in Juleka's place?" Nino reminded and Marinette wondered what the couple are communicating about through their eyes.

"I can go there fashionably late. No one would mind." Alya challenged and Marinette hugged her basket of notes. "Anyways, I was actually hoping Marinette comes with us too! It's been a month since you went into coma and everyone wants to catch up."

"Alya. I have no time for-" Marinette wants to really say what's on her mind, but Nino butted in once again.

"Dude. Marinette just lost her mom yesterday." Nino warned and Alya turned silent. _Right. Everyone learned Maman died recently._ Nino looked at Marinette, telling her to play along. "I bet M wants some songs to hear with her dad. You know, for the incoming months?"

"Nino is right. Papa would enjoy some music." Marinette nodded slowly, examining Alya's expression. _She doesn't look happy._

"Alright... Tell me if you need me, okay?" Alya took a step forward and Marinette froze when she felt the lady's lips on her forehead. _Oh._ Alya moves back to Nino, kissing him on the cheek. "Bye, love."

"Bye, babe." Nino gives her a peck as well, watching Alya leave the classroom. Nino finally slung his bag onto his shoulder, waving at someone behind her. "Hey bro! Want to walk with us?"

'What is he planning?' Marinette turned to see Adrien and he seems to be just as suspicious as Alya. 'Who are my best friends exactly?'

"If you don't remember, our friend Adrien has a personal driver." Nino walked down as she followed suit. "Walking him to his car is the least I can do for my best bud."

"I can bring you guys home, you know?" Adrien sighed and Marinette distances herself from the two males, walking behind them. Adrien looked behind, frowning. "What's wrong, Marinette? Did you forget something?"

"No." Marinette isn't sure why this blonde is being extra concern for her being. The entries say he has a busy life and has no time to see _her_. 'Wait. What does the other _me_ mean by _seeing_?'

"Hmm..." Adrien stopped, holding his hand out, and risked having his hand cataclysmed by holding her hand. Marinette should be afraid, but something about those green eyes and smile felt familiar. "Then walk with us. We'll try our best to include you."

"Oh." Marinette wondered if this naivety is what caused the other her to fall in love. She understands her relationship with Misterbug. She'd have to be a brick not to appreciate the hero's attempts to make up for his tardiness or how straightforward his plans are. That's also adding the fact they worked for over a year. Law of proximity would usually have them paired up to the point of familiarity. Misterbug also confessed to liking her so the hero technically opened an alternate path after defeating Hawkmoth. 'Yes. My crush with Misterbug is justifiable.'

"You sure you won't let me bring you home?" Adrien asked once more and Marinette didn't realize they're already at the stairs. _He also smells nice, really like Bug- Wait a minute._

"Yes. I'm fully capable of protecting Nino." Marinette retracted her hand before looking at Nino. "Unless his family owes a mafia-"

"Don't worry! I'll bring our compadre home!" Nino covered her words with his, stepping forward to cover her. "Bye bro."

"Bye..." Adrien looked at them with a strange look. Marinette watched the bodyguard help the model to get in. They watched the car go away before Marinette noticed Nino walk the other direction.

....

"Nino." Marinette started, following the male. She kept a reasonable distance to prevent disintegration. "Where are you going?"

"I'm bringing you back home, dudette." Nino didn't look at her as she walked beside him. "So fire away."

"How did you know?" Marinette asked, not wishing to waste anymore time. With all her planning, she forgot her father has an unstable mental health. She will need to watch over him. 'I'm not legal nor do I want Papa to die.'

"Aside from the fact you disintegrated the bench and look so much like Noire?" Nino glanced at her direction, frowning. "You went missing the day you went to save Chloé. Having you and Lady Noire gone at the same time was just the icing on the cake."

"Oh." Marinette blinked, not realizing she was hanging out with these people. Her current appearance will need some modification it seems, although majority of the populace are blind as a bat _which is both good and bad_. "Who else was I with other than you?"

"Alya." Nino admitted, holding his bad's straps. "You two are really close friends, Marinette. She's going to grill you tomorrow. I don't know how you're going to get out of that one."

"But I have selective memory loss. She'll understand." Marinette pinpointed out. "Also, you know how much danger Alya will be placed in learning my identity, especially when she's the admin of the Ladyblog? We cannot let her know the truth."

"I know but..." Nino sighed and Marinette looked up at the sky. It's almost dawn. She'll need to visit Chloé soon before patrol. Nino asked, "You... How much can you remember?"

"My time with my parents, the bakery and my experience as you-know-who." Marinette whispered, carrying the basket of notes and watching the passing Parisians. "I can't recall école, but my memory studying in this school is intact."

"That's sick." Nino mumbled, but Marinette wondered what he was referring to. "Ok. I'll try to help you."

"I don't need your hel-" Marinette stopped speaking when Nino gave her that look.

"Marinette. You need help. Trust me on this." Nino tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. "You may say you don't remember anything, _but you remember being Lady Noire._ Right now, you're acting _a lot_ like Lady Noire."

"I well... (Marinette flailed her hands helplessly.) But you're free to back out any time, all right?" Marinette relented, realizing she's held at gun point. She can't coerce a friend. It's not her style and forte. _Misterbug is a lot better with people._ Marinette and Nino reached the bakery, the man unaware of her second plan. Marinette stood at the doorstep, staring at Nino. "I don't want anyone getting hurt for my sake."

"I get that, but the Marinette I know wouldn't push people away." Nino moved his hat, a telling habit of a person feeling uncomfortable. "Marinette... You should be more... vulnerable."

'I was vulnerable?' Marinette raised an eyebrow. 'Is he referring to my people-pleasing attitude, my doormat tendencies, my...'

"I don't know how to tell you, dudette. You're you and now you lost some part of **you** and now you're not you.." Nino groaned.

"I know and even I have problems with myself." Marinette chuckled, scratching the side of her face. 'Maybe I should ask Papa to transfer me? That would be too suspicious. I am at my final year in school, aren't I?'

"And do something with the hair." Nino pointed with his finger. "It's like it has a mind of its own. Be glad our bro Adrien is as dense as lead. He's a hardcore fan of you-Holy shit. Adrinette is a thing."

"Hahah... I don't get what you're talking about, but I will try my best do fix my hairstyle." Marinette used her free hand to hold her braid, slightly embarrassed at her hair. "Thank you for wanting and deciding to help me, Nino. I appreciate it truly."

"I know. What are friends for?" Nino smiled helplessly and Marinette wished she can give him what he wants. She wished she can act better. Be more like herself to comfort the child. Nino took a step back, waving hesitantly. "So... uh... bye."

"See you tomorrow." Marinette waved back, watching the male leave. She entered her house, seeing a number of bills on the table. She sees her papa talking on the phone and decides to walk up to change clothes. She searched in her room, removing the dress and accidentally destroying it. She cursed under her breath, needing to wear thick gloves and think of happy thoughts(?) just to wear a jumpsuit. Her hands are the problem - The most potent part of her body. The rest aren't that lethal.

* * *

"I think this is good enough." Marinette thought to herself, staring at herself in a customized black cat-inspired jumpsuit. It looked pretty steampunk, but it was one of the easiest to wear with the zipper at the top. All she had to do is shimmy into the attire and insert her limbs in the correct hole. She searched for a hoodie, needing to hide her general physique. She grinned, staring at the cat hoodie. 'And now a mask.'

"Marinette? Where are you going?" Tom asked before Marinette managed to sneak out to the exit.

"I... I forgot to get a packet at school, Papa." Marinette hid the mask in her secret pocket, turning around to hide most of the details of the jumpsuit from her father. He may be in grieve but she cannot risk the chance of having her biological father expose her personality. "I'll come back soon. I promise, Papa."

"But..." Tom was standing, wanting to say something but the phones are ringing and he breathed out. "Come back before ten, okay sweetie?"

"I will." Marinette observed her father talk with two phones before closing the door. 'Poor Papa.'

**Author's Note:**

> Remember. Plagg specialize in finality, death and decay...
> 
> The kwami doesn't understand half the aspects of life.
> 
> Resurrecting Marinette involves a price and more... It's permanent.


End file.
